


Sharing intimacies

by yellowdiamonds



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowdiamonds/pseuds/yellowdiamonds
Summary: Damen and Laurent, learning each other in the weeks after.





	1. Chapter 1

Damen woke to the stir of arousal.

It was still dark. He pushed up drowsily on his forearm, cock heavy between his legs. He had made love to Laurent last night before they had slipped into sleep, and as the memory passed through him with rising consciousness, he was filled with warm delight.

“Laurent,” he said.

Damen didn’t really mean to wake him. It just came out, his voice soft and sleep-ridden, when he saw Laurent lying asleep next to him. Laurent’s blond head was resting against his pillow, expression peaceful in his sleep and gentler than he allowed it to be in the day. His breathing was even. It still moved something deeply in Damen to be allowed to see him this way.

Damen did not want to disturb him, but his blood was truly hot. Carefully, so that he wouldn’t unsettle the sheet around Laurent, he pulled it off himself. He was naked; in Ios, summer nights were warm and anyway, it was his preference to sleep unencumbered. His hand went naturally to grip his hardness.

He closed his eyes. Of all the different hesitancies Laurent had in bed, he did not mind being looked at, not by Damen. But it seemed right to Damen to look away now he was asleep. He only meant to take care of himself, quickly, so that he could return to sleep, not enter any one-sided exchange with a partner.

Even so, when he closed his eyes his mind was filled with Laurent.

It had been a particularly good day yesterday. He had ridden out with Laurent to the river in the early afternoon, eager to show Laurent his favourite places. It had been important to Damen that Laurent like Ios, a place filled with good memories that had shaped his youth; and Laurent had. Laurent’s manner had, in fact, been carefree and light in a way that Damen had hardly seen from him before, quick to smile and quicker to tease Damen about the overeagerness he could not tamp down.

Damen had gone for a dip in the water, and that had also been wonderful. Laurent had laughed at him when he had tried to coax him in with him, but Damen thought he had almost been convinced. After, he had let Damen, emerging wet and slightly breathless from his swim, press him against a tree and kiss him. Laurent’s mouth had curled at the edges in his wonderful new smile, his hand gentle on the nape of Damen’s neck. It was a memory of pure happiness, as warmly felt in his heart as the sun that had shone his bare back.

Damen thought of how Laurent had dropped his head in his lap as they had rested in the shade after, simple and sweet, and the image melted with Laurent’s expression when he had been atop him only hours before, eyes fallen shut as he drove himself to his peak between Damen’s thighs. There had been a proprietary feel to the way he had gripped Damen’s biceps as he had moved against him with honest pleasure, pushing him down into the sheets. Damen had liked that, his hand now moving faster as he remembered it, how good it felt to have Laurent put a claim to him and clearly find pleasure in it, wanting to keep Damen exactly where he was.

The sheets were jostled a little as he changed his grip so that he could cup his balls with one hand, still stroking himself.

In his mind’s eye, he imagined Laurent laying him out on his stomach and mounting him. They hadn’t, not yet, but Damen shivered at the idea of being filled with Laurent’s cock, Laurent hard and wanting him, fucking him to his own pleasure. He imagined that Laurent would fuck sweetly, that he would like to touch and to kiss as he took him.

His groan was more a breath, some part of him remembering the need for silence, still not quite able to manage it. Or else Laurent could take him on his back, his hips propped up by pillows and thighs spread wide for access. Damen would be able to see his face then, the particular flush that always rose in his cheeks when he felt good. It would be so good, Damen knew, grip tightening on his cock, close now. It would feel so good.

“ _Laurent_ ,” said Damen, a groan.

The touch of a hand against his shoulder startled him, his eyes flying open. Watchful in the dark and fixed precisely between Damen’s legs, Laurent’s blue-eyed gaze jolted Damen’s body with competing impulses to move towards climax and hold back.

“I didn’t mean to interrupt,” said Laurent.

His sleepy voice was wry with amusement. He sighed a little, shifting his body closer so that he was pressed against Damen’s side. His lips moved against Damen’s arm when he spoke, a soft drawl. “Go on. I want to see.”

Damen twisted his head to stare, breathing hard. Laurent’s attention on him like this was sparking curls of heat down his spine, and he was already so close. Damen thought he might explode, he was so hot. Laurent didn’t make any move to help, his chin propped on Damen’s shoulder with casual interest as if he had stumbled across a street performance that had caught his eye.

“What are you - ” said Damen.

It came out rough, desperate, not at all quiet, and his hand squeezed convulsively on his cock as realisation sunk into him.

Laurent’s gaze flickered up to Damen’s face. Damen felt the dampness of Laurent’s breath against his skin. Laurent’s eyes were dark, and expectant. Laurent was going to watch him do this. Already his eyes had returned to the focus of his interest.

Damen’s hand was moving on his cock without a conscious decision to begin again, stroking harder and faster, until his balls tightened, and he was shuddering with hot waves of pleasure. With a loud groan he did not know how he would have kept quiet, he spent on his stomach.

“You made a mess,” said Laurent.

He did not sound disapproving. His hand was flat on Damen’s chest, as if feeling the spread of heat in his body. Damen was not quite up to a response. His body felt heavy, melted into the sheets with the effects of release. He had been half-asleep to begin with, had only started this with the intention of falling back into it.

Laurent’s cock had stirred against his hip. Through his daze, Damen grew singularly aware of the point of contact.

“Let me take care of you,” said Damen.

“No. I want to sleep.”

Laurent curled close, pulling Damen’s heavy arms open to settle in them.

“Tomorrow, you will,” said Laurent.

Damen fell back to sleep with full arms and heart, blissfully happy.

 

After a council meeting they both attended the next day, Damen had watched with some amusement as Laurent was strong-armed into a meal with Makedon to discuss the visit they would make to Acquitart together. Makedon had particularly insisted they meet over drinks. Damen had half-expected Laurent to return home held up only by the grace of Jord, swaying with the effects of hard liquor.

Laurent must have either learned to sidestep Makedon, or else started building his tolerance, because when Laurent wandered into their room that evening, a book in hand, he seemed entirely sober. When he saw Damen was already in bed, he looked surprised himself. He put the book down on the dressing table.

“I thought you’d still be gone with Nikandros,” said Laurent. “I know you had the business with the bannermen to discuss.”

He came to stand at the foot of the bed, a small, private smile playing on his lips as he considered Damen in bed before him. He had the same air of a content cat that he often had these days when he looked at Damen, like he was very well satisfied with having caught a particularly fast mouse.

Damen grimaced internally at how he was going to ruin his good mood in a moment. He pulled the sheet discreetly higher up his chest, darting a glance at Laurent. “I was with Nikandros. The business was finished with early and we had some time for leisure.”

Laurent’s eyes on were on where Damen’s garment had fallen off his shoulder. “Did you have a good time?”

“Yes,” said Damen. “We had a good time.”

Laurent blinked as his tone registered, gaze refocusing on Damen’s expression. Then his eyes narrowed, taking him in with a quick and sharp sweep.

“You sparred,” said Laurent, flatly. His smile had vanished. “Your wound, Damen.”

“I know, I know,” said Damen, quickly holding up his hands in appeasement. He had pushed Nikandros into it, lying that his physician had approved it. Nikandros had cheerfully engaged him in full-force combat, and ended up white-faced with shock when Damen had started bleeding without him even landing a hit. Damen had pulled open the wound on his own after striking a particularly hard attack. “Paschal already told me I’m an idiot. I don’t need to hear it a fifth time.”

“What would be the point,” said Laurent. “You’re stubborn enough that I could repeat it a thousand times more and you wouldn’t listen.” He went to his side and pulled down the sheet, exposing Damen’s new bandages. Laurent was definitely not smiling now. “Damen. Did Paschal give you something for the pain?”

“Yes,” said Damen. “Of course he did. I’ll be recovered very soon, he told me.”

Laurent did not seem to give this information much importance, still inspecting the bandages. He never did trust Damen’s updates on his health. Damen shifted under the sheets, enjoying Laurent’s attention now that he’d ascertained he wasn’t truly angry.

“If you’re concerned for me,” said Damen, “I could give you some ideas on how to comfort me in my sickbed.”

Laurent looked up to catch Damen’s grin.

“I don’t think so,” said Laurent, primly, stepping away neatly so Damen was covered again. As if he had not been the one to slide a hand under the sheets in the first few days that Damen had been trapped in bed. Damen had jumped in shock; Paschal had still been in the room. “You don’t reward a dog for bad behaviour.”

Damen eyed him back, wondering if he was only playing a game or serious. It was a fine line with Laurent.

“All right,” said Damen, giving up. “Get your book and come read to me then. Please? I’ve been bored all evening waiting for you.”

Laurent hesitated, clearly wavering on much he should indulge him. Damen made himself look very repentant.

Laurent got the book. When he returned, he sat at the foot of the bed. He had a leg bent flat on the mattress, facing towards Damen.

Damen glanced at him inquiringly. Laurent mouth curved up slightly, taking in Damen with an assessing quality to his gaze.

“You’ve been bored all evening,” said Laurent.

“Yes,” said Damen.

Laurent let the pause gather, his thoughts turned inward as they sometimes did. Damen waited patiently.

“Do you,” said Laurent, “touch yourself very often?”

Not expecting this, heat shot straight between Damen’s legs. He surmised, a moment after when his rational mind returned to him, that Laurent’s thoughts had turned to last night when he had caught Damen with his hands on himself. Laurent’s question had been a little hesitating, genuinely curious.

Damen supposed that he wasn't really starting anything. He still had the book in hand, after all.

“You know I didn’t for all the time we shared a tent,” said Damen.

Laurent shot him a droll look. “I mean when you have privacy.”

So he was only asking. Damen moved his hands behind his head to lounge back comfortably. He grinned at Laurent. “Not infrequently.”

Laurent watched him without saying anything. Damen was not averse to talking more about this. “And you?”

A pause. “No.”

Damen looked at him. For a moment, he wondered if Laurent meant not very often, or not at all, and then he knew.

Laurent seemed to see understanding passing through his eyes. His body tensed, a little.

Damen considered pulling him forward into his arms, and decided against it. “It is because of you, you know, that I need release more often lately. It was not so difficult to go without it when I was busy, but now my blood is always heated. My body has grown used to your attentions.”

Laurent did not look at all impressed with this tribute. He arched a brow, and there was sardonic humour in his eyes.

“Oh really, I have brought on your sexual awakening?” said Laurent.

Damen let his grin spread slowly across his face.

Laurent scoffed, and then, as if he felt it was not enough, threw a pillow at him.

“What?” said Damen, laughing. He caught it easily and tossed behind his back. “ _What_?”

“You are like an overgrown child at times,” said Laurent, his tone peevish. But there was a reluctant smile in his voice too, and he shifted closer to Damen, hand coming to rest lightly on his ankle.

“What was your first time really like?” said Laurent.

He was drawing a circle above his ankle, and it was nice. Distracting, simply for the warmth it engendered in Damen’s chest.

It took some time for Damen to answer, he was so comfortable. “Come up here and I’ll tell you.”

Laurent looked at him in inquiry, and Damen gestured him closer. A moment, and then Laurent had climbed up next to Damen with his book in hand. He knelt next to him on the bed, looking down in a considering way, and then he laid himself down, resting his head on Damen’s stomach. It was done in a very careful manner, not only keeping away from where Damen was hurt, but as if Laurent was arranging himself in a specific mimic of how they had been yesterday by the river. Laurent was, for some reason, still a little tense, and could not quite manage the same casualness.

Damen shifted under him, getting comfortable. His hand went to Laurent’s head, fingers brushing gently through the fine blond hair.

“My first time.”

“You told me you were foolish and uninformed.”

“Yes, I remember now,” said Damen dryly. He took some more time for the memories to consolidate. “Nikandros and I would sometimes escape our guards and pretend to be local boys so that we could move more freely through the village. I met a girl there.”

“Did you,” said Laurent, amused.

“She was the daughter of a blacksmith, some years older than me. Another boy had taken us there after we had sparred when she caught my eye. Her father did not like me.” Damen laughed, his own youthful bluster seeming absurd to him now. “I took off my shirt complaining of the heat when she came into the room and she brought me a cold drink.”

Laurent turned his head, and Damen could feel his smile against his stomach. He had let go of his hold on the book, forgotten on the bed next to him.

“I invited her to meet me later but her father was watching and she turned me down. My sword needed smithing almost every day after that.”

“Oh, your sword,” said Laurent.

Damen flicked his cheek in amused retort. “She snuck out a few times soon after that. We exchanged a few kisses. And then one day she led me behind the village’s town hall.”

Laurent was listening carefully now, the rise and fall of his chest seeming paced.

“I - when I say there was a lot of rolling around, I mean it plainly,” said Damen. “I had some idea of what to expect, but it was so abstract and uncertain, and it felt so good just to do that.” Ruefully, “You know how I get. I was the same then, not really in control of myself. Undoubtedly worse.”

“Did you get her out of her clothes before you fucked?” said Laurent.

It was a slow-moving question, delaying the impact of every word.

Damen felt his body respond to it. His hand slowed in his hair, watching Laurent. “No. I kissed her for so long, I must have bruised her mouth. I think she was confused by me, that I wasn't moving us to the natural conclusion. She got her hand on my cock and all I did was kiss her some more.”

Laurent said, “Where?”

Damen paused. “Her mouth. Her cheek, and her neck. I was still kissing her when she took my hand and put it under her skirt.”

Laurent said, “And then?”

“Laurent,” said Damen.

Laurent said, “And then?”

Damen took in an unsteady breath. “She was wet. That was a shock too. Her hand was still on top of mine and she moved mine with hers. When my fingers slipped inside of her, I was - _Laurent_ \- ”

Laurent had his cock in hand, pulled out from his pants. Damen had pushed up on his forearm and watched with fixed attention, unable to really believe what was happening as Laurent had unlaced the fastenings and taken it out while Damen was still speaking. Blood pounded in his ears at the sight of Laurent laid out before him, head resting sweetly in his lap and still tightly laced up, except where his pants gaped open at the top, cock erect in his hand. Laurent stroked himself at a languid pace.

Laurent was not this uninhibited. And yet, this was really happening.

“Damen,” said Laurent. His eyes were fluttered shut, a deep flush rising on his cheeks. “And then?”

Damen was breathing hard. “I wanted to touch her everywhere. Her - she was tight and hot, and when I thought of putting my cock in her, I almost spilled myself.”

“But you did put your cock in her,” said Laurent.

“ _Yes_ ,” said Damen. “I mean - no. She pushed me down and lifted her skirts. She took hold of my cock and sank down on it. I had never - I lost myself, pushing into her, and - and - ”

Even as his breathing hitched, Laurent’s hand continued its languid pace. His flush had disappeared into the collar of his shirt. He rubbed his face against Damen’s stomach, an instinctive seeking of contact.

“You fucked her,” said Laurent.

“ _Yes_ ,” said Damen, chest rising and falling, mind fixed wholly on Laurent. Laurent’s hand lingered on the head, before stroking down again. “I - ” He took in a deep breath.

“Tell me,” said Laurent.

“I fucked her. She wanted it and I gave it to her, on my back, my hands on her, barely out of our clothes - ”

Laurent’s hips jerked up, grip tightening around his cock, and then he came all over his fist. His cheek was hot against Damen’s bare stomach.

Damen was heavily aroused and panting, body tight with tension. He wanted to take himself in his hand, was loath at the idea of moving Laurent off of him. His hand was still, absurdly, buried Laurent’s hair as if he were a pet to be soothed. Damen rather thought he was in far greater need of that.

Laurent solved the issue by blinking drowsily, and lifting himself up. He met Damen’s wide-eyed stare with a deliberate look of his own.

“I want to watch you now,” said Laurent.

Damen pounced, swiftly rolling him over onto his back and kissing him. He kissed him like he had been dying for him, because he felt like he was, mad, unpredictable Laurent, and then he had pushed a hand between their bodies, pushing up the mess of his garment and taking himself in hand. Laurent’s hands were on his shoulder and his cheek, holding his face near as they kissed, and Damen stroked himself hard and quick, coming fast in his clenched hand. His mouth parted in a gasp as climax hit, not quite able to hold the kiss, pleasure wrung out from his very core.

Laurent was laughing softly. “I said I wanted to see.”

Damen collapsed on him in a breathless heap.

“Laurent,” said Damen. He felt profoundly satisfied. “I love you.”

Laurent hummed a pleased sound. He kissed the edge of Damen’s mouth.

“Off,” said Laurent, giving him a gentle shove. “You’re heavy.”

Damen rolled off of him and Laurent sat up on an elbow, looking down at him. Damen noticed in a distant way that Laurent was inspecting his bandages. They had been disturbed, and the wound stung a little. Damen did not care in the slightest.

When Damen finally opened his eyes, there was a somewhat penitent aspect to Laurent's countenance.

“If Paschal asks,” said Laurent, “it wasn’t me.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Tonight, we should - you should,” said Damen.

Laurent looked down at his hand where Damen had pressed the phial of oil.

After a moment, Laurent said, “If you wish it.”

Damen’s heart sank.

It was not the response he had hoped for. Laurent’s reaction was detached, neither eager or displeased. They had been kissing for some time, slow long exchanges with Laurent’s hands tangled in Damen’s hair, keeping him close, and Damen’s hands on Laurent’s waist doing the same. Laurent’s body had followed Damen in a confused daze when he had pulled away to reach for the bedside. His mouth was still bruised pink from their activity, frowning slightly now.

This night felt immensely important to Damen. It had, ridiculously, taken some nerve for him to bring it up. Laurent hadn’t exactly shed his occasional halting nervousness in how he made love; but his assertive nature had not let out either. Laurent would, without any hesitation, press a hand between Damen’s legs in an abandoned corridor, spread his own legs in the mornings easy enough when Damen’s hard cock brushed against him, or even order Damen to stay still inside him with full expectation he would be obeyed, no matter how close Damen was to the edge. And often, when they were finally alone in bed after a long day, Laurent would push Damen down into the sheets, riding himself to completion between Damen’s thighs, almost demanding about it, never pressing for anything more.

Damen had thought Laurent would have asked him for more by now. Had hoped.

The idea of Laurent gritting his teeth to fuck him stuck in his throat.

Damen sat up properly, frowning down at the sheets. He would have to ask him if he would rather not. This was all uncharted territory for Damen. He did not know how to begin. He had to ask, and if the answer was honestly no, he did not know how to convince him. He did not know how to do any of this. Even this uncertainty was new to him.

Laurent’s fingers touched Damen’s jaw, turning his head towards him, and Damen looked up, startled. Laurent regarded Damen with a sombre expression. Carefully, he pressed his fingers to Damen’s brow, smoothing a furrow.

“If you don’t want to do this, we don’t have to,” said Laurent.

“What?” said Damen.

Laurent’s hand fell away. “I would never,” the words were pushed out, “force you into anything distasteful to you. If you are doing this because of some idea of fairness and not because you want it, I would rather you be honest with me.”

“What?” said Damen.

Laurent’s gaze was very serious. “You told me,” he said, and a slight flush blossomed on his cheeks, “that you had never. And I like - I like the ways we make love. I would not hold this against you.”

Laurent’s quiet words had an odd note lurking behind them. Damen realised, with a sense of slow dawning disbelief, what he was saying. Laurent had his guard down, the silence around him making the moment seem especially vulnerable.

This was Laurent doing the best he knew how, protecting Damen as his priority. Damen’s chest ached.

So he would have to talk him into it.

“I have always done what came naturally to me,” said Damen, after a long pause. “That’s all. That doesn’t mean - I do want - ”

Damen had an acute awareness that he was acting like a fool: he had, stupidly, dropped his gaze. He forced himself to look up again, ignoring the warmness in his face. It was impractical to behave this way. He did his best to push the feeling aside.

Meeting Laurent’s blue eyes, he smiled faintly. “Will you believe me if I beg for it?”

Laurent’s lips parted.

“I will,” said Damen, taking Laurent’s hand and pulling him forward again, “beg for it.”

Laurent fell on top of him. He had his hands braced on Damen’s shoulders to hold himself upright, and he looked down at Damen with dark eyes. His cock, already fully aroused from when they had been kissing, was stiff against Damen’s stomach, wet at the tip.

“I want to feel you inside me,” said Damen. He kissed Laurent’s neck, eliciting a shiver that his fingers felt run between the blades of Laurent’s shoulders. “I want you to like it.” His opened his mouth, lips sucking skin slowly. “I expect to like,” said Damen, nuzzling into his throat, rucking up Laurent’s bedshirt, sliding his hands across his back, “being filled with you.”

In his lap, Laurent’s hips jerked forward. Pleased with having coaxed the reaction out of him, Damen gently moved his hands on Laurent, warmly squeezing his hips. He had not quite managed to forget the pounding of his own heart.

“I want you,” said Damen, softly. “Don’t you want me?”

Laurent’s chest brushed against Damen’s with every hard exhale.

“Yes,” said Laurent.

His grip on Damen’s shoulder changed suddenly. He shoved Damen down on his back, hard, and then Laurent was above him, a leg between his knees.

“What I want to do to you,” said Laurent. “It’s obvious. Isn’t it? That's why you say these things to me.”

The flare of arousal that swept through Damen’s spine was so strong that he couldn't think.

 _You’d be my first_ , Laurent had said, not quite a promise.

“No?” said Laurent, and Damen heard in the tone of his voice that he was responding to the heat in his eyes. “That's not it? Will I have to tell you as well?”

Laurent’s hands were between Damen’s legs as he spoke, palming his cock firmly before taking hold of his balls, massaging them. Damen groaned, thighs parting. Laurent knew what he liked.

And then Laurent’s fingers slipped further behind, finding their mark. Damen took in a deep breath, preparing for what Laurent would say next. Or do.

Laurent opened his mouth and then only took in another breath. His gaze snagged on Damen’s, and couldn’t seem to look away. For a moment, there was only their caught breath between them.

Laurent’s body was lithe, a sharp contrast settled between the thick trunks of Damen’s thighs, but he was strong, and confident with his strength, muscles corded tightly under his pale skin, in his arms, his shoulders, as he leaned over Damen. He could push Damen down and make him feel it.

It was Laurent who broke the moment. He bent his head forward and kissed Damen on his stomach, sweetly, as if to soothe him. Damen realised Laurent was going to take care of him. Heat coursed through his blood at the idea. Laurent’s particular solicitousness always undid him.  

The phial was opened. When Laurent slid the first oiled finger inside of him, the breath was knocked out of Damen. Laurent's fingers were graceful, long, but they felt thick as they stretched him open. He flexed them inside of Damen, a small restricted movement that pulsed heat through Damen’s body. Laurent watched his face as he slowly opened up on his fingers.

Laurent’s eyes were completely dark when he said in a low voice, “Will you turn over?”

Damen rolled over and put his face into his arms. Laurent’s hands smoothed down Damen’s sides as Laurent settled against his body, feeling the strength in him and leaning over to kiss the back of his neck in unaccountably gentle response. Damen felt the bed shift as Laurent placed a hand flat beside his head. Then Laurent was pressing inside him, and Damen couldn’t feel anything else.

“You don’t know how I have - ” Laurent’s hands were around his waist, holding him in place. “I’ve wanted nothing so much as you.”

Damen stifled a groan when Laurent started to move. Laurent rolled his hips forward, rocking slowly into Damen for long moments as Damen’s body gradually grew accustomed to the sensation and then turned molten underneath him. Laurent’s chest came down fully on Damen’s back as he moved, leg sliding up the tender back of Damen’s thigh. And then Damen bit down on his arm when Laurent thrust in deep and strong and his entire mind went white-hot with pleasure.

“Like that?” said Laurent, panting.

Damen let out an incoherent sound of assent and then his hands were being pulled away from under his face. Damen made a protesting noise, confused, but Laurent’s hold on Damen’s wrists when he pinned them above his head was firm. Damen could still have broken free and had Laurent on his back in a moment, and through the muddled desire of his mind the arrogance of it registered as typically Laurent. Nobody thought they could hold Damen down, not really, and Laurent was barely even trying as he did.

Damen’s voice came out thick and strained when he said, _"Laurent_ , I need -”

“I’ll give you anything you want," said Laurent. He pressed his forehead down onto the top of Damen’s back and let out a rough breath. “Anything. Just let me hear you.”

The words flamed in his blood, burning away any last tether of control.

 _"_ Yes,” said Damen. Laurent thrust back into him and Damen shuddered out heavy unraveling breaths and proved just how truthfully he had meant it when he’d said he would beg. Laurent responded and moved faster as though in the grip of incendiary provocation. When Laurent let go of Damen's wrists to reach around his waist and stroke his cock, Damen’s hands stayed where they were above him, and it was all too much until it was even more and his whole body tightened and spilled hotly over. " _Laurent_.”

Laurent groaned out and let go of him, almost as if he couldn't trust himself to keep his hands on Damen. Laurent's fingers twisted for hold, and then he made another broken sound, and the sheets were dragged along in Laurent’s grip as he pushed in deep and finished inside him.

Later, it was Laurent who first managed to unpeel himself and get up to retrieve the towels. 

Laurent stood next to the bed when he returned. He looked at Damen as though he knew something.

“What is it?” Then Damen said, “Come here.”

Laurent did as he was bid. He was still and cool in Damen’s arms, freshly composed, but when Damen touched his cheek, he tilted his face up instantly to be kissed. Laurent’s hands found their way to settle in Damen’s hair and he stroked through his curls, gentle. Damen closed his eyes and felt glad.

When Damen pulled back, Laurent’s face was entirely open.

“Tell me,” said Damen, and Laurent did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably note that I edited this chapter a bit from when I first posted it ages ago trying to make it less cheesy... but turns out Damen/Laurent cheese is an enduring kink for me?


	3. Chapter 3

Damen was frustrated.

The Festival of Nights approached, a tradition of the Old Kingdom that the council had approved to reaffirm relations between Vere and Akielos. It had been first proposed by Laurent. It best suited the Veretian love of sophisticated pageantry, the first event involving a masquerade ball; Akielons were, in part, intrigued by the novelty of a new national celebration, but speculation in their camp focussed largely on the promised competitive sports that would take place.

In the lead up to the festivities, royal duties had been overwhelming. Damen and Laurent were always separated and busy with tasks that sent them away from each other. It had been over two weeks since they had spent any real time together. Even at night, one or the other was usually asleep by the time the other came in to retire. Laurent had fallen asleep at his table twice. And all they had managed, in this time, were a few hasty couplings in the early mornings, Laurent on his side, drowsily sliding apart his legs for Damen, letting Damen take hold of his cock and do all of the work.

It wasn’t enough. Damen missed Laurent. He missed talking to him, his presence beside him. He missed the private, easy way Laurent had with him when they were alone.

Laurent was not like that now. Meeting in the Throne Room in their official capacities, Laurent’s posture was strict and the words directed towards Damen were formal, coolly removed.

“You will bring the Akielon leaders to the gathering,” said Laurent. “Your presence will appease them more than mine. I will be going with Councillor Herode to oversee the new plans for the city.”

“Very well,” said Damen. “Will you be back in time before the celebrations begin?”

“No. I will be coming in after the third event. There is no time to waste.”

Damen couldn’t hide his disappointment. Three days after the celebrations had begun in earnest would afford them no stolen time together, the way he had hoped.

Laurent, who had been on his way out, stopped at the door.

“What is it?” Laurent came to stand before Damen, a furrow between his brows as he searched Damen’s face. “Tell me.”

Damen mouth lifted at the way he said it, flatly demanding, like he would get rid of whatever had upset him.

The Palace Guards were in the room. Certainly it wasn’t in Damen’s best interests to start airing domestic grievances in front of them. Laurent wouldn’t like it, might even be embarrassed. Besides, there was little to be done about it. He didn’t want to bother Laurent when they were both busy.

Damen slid his hands along Laurent’s waist, gently, and pressed a light kiss to his lips. The display fell within the limits of what was acceptable for the Akielon King and his husband, but it was further than Damen usually went in public. He enjoyed it, the simple pleasure of Laurent allowing himself be pulled in. Laurent had lifted his head perfunctorily to receive the kiss, seeming a little confused.

“It’s nothing,” said Damen, stepping back to let him go. “Good luck with Herode.”

Laurent stayed where he was, looking at Damen. The furrow between his eyes was still there.

“Yes,” he said, after a pause. “Thank you.”

 

The Palace was glittering with lights. Veretian dancers performed with flaming sticks of fire on platforms raised around the grounds as music played and alcohol flowed freely. Akielons, as Damen once had in Vere, clearly admired the physicality of their elaborate performances. It was a warm evening, and the mood was alive with the excitement of a celebration.

The Festival of Nights, it seemed, was going to last until morning.

Damen’s face was obscured by a mask. A lion. Laurent had chosen it for him, leaving it in their rooms with a note in his familiar cursive. _For Damianos_.

His hand tapped restlessly on the arms as he lounged back in his throne. He let his gaze splay out across the room, distantly satisfied with the proceedings. This could be counted as a small success towards their goal of cultural unity. Soon he would participate in a match with one of his guards, the Akielon portion of the night’s entertainments. He was looking forward to it. It would relieve some of his pent up energy.

He wondered how Laurent was faring on his own. Mind occupied with these thoughts, his eyes at first skimmed over the arrival of a new figure standing in the palace doorway.

The young man was recently arrived, looking calmly around the room, his manner assessing as if awarding the celebrations a mark. He was dressed in Akielon garments, but the blue fabric was much finer than the practical designs usually worn in the city. The garment fell halfway down his thighs, tied in intricate gold knots at his shoulders. He turned, and Damen saw that lacings ran down the back of the garment, needlessly complicated. It suited the young man very well, as well as the occasion. Akielos and Vere, united on his body.

A fox mask hid his face from everyone. It was a deep color and beautifully made, striking against the pale skin underneath it. His neck, Damen noted, was bare.

Suddenly the man turned towards Damen and met his stare as if he had been expecting it on him. Even in the heavy throng of the crowd, Damen was certain the man was looking right at him.

Damen did not startle; he was well aware that he had been staring.

Damen stayed put. It was not his job to follow after somebody in a crowd. As if sensing this, the young man’s mouth lifted at one corner. He turned and strolled away, disappearing into the mass of people.

Damen cursed under his breath, and got up. Pushing through the crowd was not easy. He deflected conversation, his goal fixed.

Finally Damen caught the man by his arm. He let himself be pulled easily towards Damen. Damen pushed him, hard, onto the balcony. He kicked the door shut behind them.

Blond hair had been tied back in a tight bun, almost entirely obscured with the mask pulled on. A wisp of it had come down on the side.

Damen pulled at the ribbon at the back of Laurent’s head so that the mask fell away.

“What are you doing here, dressed like this?” Damen demanded. “You said you would not be back for two days. Where are your guards?”

“I’m here for you,” said Laurent. “I finished my business early. My guards are upstairs, outside the door of our rooms.”

Damen stared at him. Laurent lounged comfortably against the railing, gazing back at him. For somebody who had maneuvered himself unannounced into Damen’s presence, his expression oddly was indulgent.

“Give yours the slip as well and come with me,” said Laurent.

“You know I’m competing in the events. The first one begins in a half hour.”

Laurent raised an eyebrow.

“No,” said Damen.

“You escaped your guards as a boy.”

“I was a boy,” said Damen. “It is a little different now.”

Laurent was too perceptive, and Damen could not make his voice stern enough. He was responding, helplessly, to Laurent. Damen had not expected to see him so soon.

“Are you truly worried?” said Laurent.

Laurent’s languid words were challenging, arrogant. Laurent had, Damen realised, strolled into the midst of a large gathering with only the barest attempt at disguise. He did not look at all uncomfortable with so much skin on display. It was hard to imagine that not one person had guessed at who was behind the fox mask. Almost certainly somebody would have seen Damen seclude a young man with him on the balcony.

Word would spread soon enough that the King of Vere had returned early.

“No. I’m not worried,” said Damen. “Everyone will just assume we have slipped away to fuck.”

“Oh,” said Laurent, blandly. “That’s all right then.”

Damen took an involuntary step forward. Laurent’s mouth twitched. His gaze moved behind Damen’s shoulder, where only a frosted glass door hid them from the rest of the gathering.

“Really? Are you so confident?”

“What?”

“They’re coming for you. Decide quickly.”

Damen spun around sharply, and saw that his guard was indeed making their way towards them, sweeping through the room with rigorous attention. They were clearly looking for Damen, and would be upon them soon.

He looked back at Laurent. Laurent was completely at ease, expression amused as he regarded Damen.

“What did you have in mind?” said Damen.

Laurent lazily lifted a hand, palm up.

“Fine. Come on then.”

Damen went to the edge and swung a leg over the balcony, and climbing down so that he was swinging in the air with his grip on the the very bottom of the ledge. He let go.

He dropped down onto the grass below in a crouch. It was an empty area of the garden, only lit by a single torch from lack of activity. If Laurent had been standing on any other side of the room, in front of a different balcony, Damen would have found himself in the midst of a crowd.

Laurent was next to him in a few moments.

“Will I have to guess all of your plans?” said Damen. He kept his voice low.

“Oh, look. There’s another one.”

The guard was on duty at the end of the path to exit from the side garden. The path was only a few feet away from them. The guard had not yet turned in their direction, but he had heard the noise and was looking around. They were saved from discovery only by the dim light.

Damen could easily overcome him. The guard’s unconscious body might not be found for a few hours. But it was beyond dishonorable to draw a loyal man into a game he had no part in, or hope of winning.

Besides, Damen enjoyed a challenge.

“The tree,” he said.

Damen had to wait some time for the guard to stop his search and put his back to him. If he turned around when he made for the tree, they were caught. Finally, it seemed the guard was satisfied that there was nothing but perhaps a stray animal in the garden.

Damen went for the tree. He reached for a branch and pulled himself up, climbing so he straddled it.

Laurent was waiting patiently below. Damen had not even heard him follow. He could not quite reach the branch, Damen realised. Flattening himself on the branch, he lowered his hand so that Laurent could grab hold of it and pulled Laurent up until he got his own hold. Then they were climbing higher up the tree, branch to branch, until they were at level with the top of the gate. From there, they would have to make a leap for the tree on the other side. It was not far, but it had to be well judged. The branch was not a wide landing.

Damen went first. He made the jump well. It was, admittedly, not the first time he had done something of this sort. This was his home, after all. Laurent landed almost lightly beside him and Damen took a moment to wonder about his own youth.

“You don’t share the same talent jumping from balcony to balcony.”

“I don’t share your hulking mass,” said Laurent.

Damen climbed down faster than Laurent. Reaching the ground, he waited for Laurent.

Laurent was standing with his legs apart on the branch lowest to the ground, the best method to keep his balance. Below him, Damen could see quite a bit. Laurent jumped down.

Damen was grinning. Laurent primly smoothed down at the bottom of his garment. It settled neatly into place as if it had never been disturbed.

“It must be time for your sports,” said Laurent. “You would be rolling around oiled and naked in public right now, would you not?”

“Yes,” said Damen. “But you promised to make it up to me.”

Damen was laughing, breathless with it. They were outside the palace gates, really alone. Delight sparked through Damen as he looked at Laurent before him. Laurent’s eyes were bright with responding mischief.

“Would you like another go with the guards? We can double back and try those at the main entrance.”

“No,” said Damen. “I don’t want to go back.”

Laurent’s cheeks went slightly pink.

“I know,” he said. “Come on.”

 

The hush of the night settled around them moving away from the loud festivities. Damen enjoyed the aimless stroll through the city Laurent seemed to be taking them on. He took off his fur cloak and settled it around Laurent’s shoulders. Laurent was surprised for a moment, hand coming instinctively to hold the collar around his neck. He gave Damen a small smile.

Damen hoped they were going somewhere they could kiss.

“No hat this time?”

“Nobody is looking for us.”

“Yet.”

Laurent glanced at him sidelong in a considering way.

“What did you do with Nikandros, when you escaped your guards as a boy?”

Damen shrugged. “Spar. And I told you the other part.”

“I don’t feel like fighting,” said Laurent. “Did you ever return to her?”

Damen was distracted thinking about the chances of them being interrupted behind the tree down the street. “What?”

“After you had lain with the blacksmith’s daughter. Did you go to see her again?”

“Ah.” Damen felt suddenly sheepish. “No.”

Laurent let out of a sound of amusement. “You were a rogue,” he said. “Dallying with her and then disappearing.”

Damen could, from some distance, understand the curious appeal his sexual history held for Laurent. He was willing to share any part of himself to satisfy Laurent.

Still, Laurent’s obvious and not wholly incorrect assumption that he had behaved dishonorably pricked. Laurent had actually rolled his eyes at him.

“We left soon after for military training. There was not much chance to see her again.” Damen heard how defensive he sounded, and dipped his head ruefully at his own pride. “Also she had not really seemed so impressed with my performance. I did not want her to find out I really was the Prince of Akielos and spread word to ruin my reputation.” He added, as it came to him, “I remember being really afraid for a week after that she would find Nikandros and tell him. He had told me the first girl he bedded came eight times.”

Laurent's shoulders were shaking under the cloak with silent laughter. Damen glanced at him, enjoying his mirth, even at his expense.

“You were probably sweet with her and she missed you for awhile,” said Laurent.

“Oh, only awhile?” said Damen, teasing.

“Well,” said Laurent. “You were a green youth. And she might have really met Nikandros after you.”

Damen groaned. Laurent grinned at him, skipping ahead. His normally cool blue eyes were still bright with amusement.

"Your ideas are out." Laurent was walking backwards, turned to face Damen. "A chase then?"

"A chase?" said Damen, intrigued. He doubled his paces to catch up to him. "What does the winner get?"

"Does it matter? Try and find out."

Damen broke out into a run after him. But Laurent was slippery, and when he turned into the next streetway, Damen found that he had lost him. Looking around him, he found a space cut into a steel gate a little ahead. There was no grip to climb over the gate, but there was no way his shoulders would fit through the opening. Laurent would not have had the same problem.

He doubled back, searching for opportunity. He found it in a ledge of a building. Taking a test lunge, his fingers touched it. Barely.

He jumped and grappled for hold with his fingers. Then, with considerable effort, he pulled himself up onto the ledge. From there he jumped to the next ledge, almost slamming into the brick, swaying with the impact. There was hardly any room for him to move, but it was enough. He could make it onto the roof of the next building this way, and over the gate.

When he dropped down on the other side, there was no sign of Laurent. He continued on his search, darting behind another alleyway when he saw a man down the road. A civilian finding the King wandering the streets at night when the celebrations for the Empire were happening on the other side of the city was not ideal.

Then a roof tile fell two feet away from him, shattering on impact.

Damen grinned.

He moved the other way, finding a window he could scale to climb back onto the roof. He moved from building to building, following the occasional sound that led him.

Laurent did not wake up the entire city before he let Damen catch sight of him. At Damen's feet was his discarded cloak. He bent down to pick it up, and when he looked up, Laurent was there.

They were standing on adjacent rooftops, gazing at each other. Laurent had not put the mask back on; some of his blond hair had fallen loose from the bun, and shifted in the air. His mouth was curved, eyes bright, looking at Damen as if he had been awarded a treat. It was a heartstopping sight.

Then Laurent jumped off the side.

Damen raced to the edge, not stopping to think before he threw himself off of it. His fall was braced by a clothesline that he grabbed before impact. It broke under his weight, slowing him down as he dropped down onto the ground.

Damen pushed himself up from his knees, and his eyes found Laurent as naturally as a slave turning to his master. Laurent stayed where he was, watching Damen advance on him.

“Got you,” said Laurent, as Damen trapped him against the wall, one hand braced next to his head. There was a satisfied expression glittering under his lidded eyes, head tipped up.

“Have you?” said Damen, warmly.

Laurent slid a hand into Damen’s hair, scratching his fingers through the curls, affectionate. Damen shivered.

“Yes.”

Laurent brought Damen’s head down to deliver a slow, lingering kiss that Damen had wanted since he had seen Laurent standing in the palace doorway. It went on, deepening at Laurent’s command. When they broke apart, Damen was flushed and panting.

“It is not so hard to get the advantage of you,” said Laurent, sounding lazily pleased.

And then Laurent slipped his hand inside Damen’s clothes, and Damen was really flushed. Laurent’s mouth was moving against Damen’s throat as his hand worked on his cock.

“How many others do you think were the same as me, spilling in their own hands for the first time to thoughts of you?”

Damen breathing was uneven. “You overrate me.”

Laurent’s tongue was on his pulse. “Just me then?”

Damen swallowed hard.

“I have my hand on your cock,” said Laurent, and Damen shivered at hearing his cool, precise voice. “Don't you know what comes next?”

Damen gripped Laurent’s wrist, pulling his hand off him.

“I know what comes next,” said Damen, grabbing Laurent by his backside and lifting him up so that his back was settled firmly against the wall. Laurent obligingly opened his legs to wrap them around Damen’s waist. Damen rucked up the Akielon garment Laurent was wearing, feeling a flush of pride at seeing him this way. He urged Laurent with guiding hands on him, and Laurent helpfully ground against him. It was desperately arousing, the most inelegant thing Damen had ever seen him do.

Laurent’s cock was hard, pressed between their bodies. He met Damen’s gaze.

“You can fuck me,” said Laurent. “I prepared myself for you.”

Damen groaned, pressing him harder against the wall with his weight. His hand grappled at Laurent’s backside, feeling the wet truth of it when he slipped a finger easily inside. Damen hitched him higher, taking more of Laurent’s weight so that he was tilted into position with only his shoulders against the wall.

Laurent’s arrogance faltered when he felt the first push of Damen inside of him. This part always flustered him in bed, the pleasure of the act a shock. His thighs tightened around Damen’s waist. It was unnecessary. Damen would not let him fall.

“Spread your legs wider,” said Damen, a soft murmur into his ear, and was delighted when he felt Laurent taking his advice. He was clinging to Damen’s neck for anchor. Laurent sank down a little more on Damen’s cock, expression tightening.

“Is it all right?” said Damen. “Laurent, are you all right?”

Laurent made a soft, ambiguous sound, and then unambiguously pressed down on Damen’s cock, taking him further inside.

The feel of it knocked the breath out of Damen. Damen’s cock was enclosed inside of Laurent, hot and tight.

“Damen,” said Laurent. His voice had the slightest tremble. “You have to - I can't, like this - ”

“Yes,” said Damen. “I know, yes.”

Laurent was leaning back, the angle making it difficult for him to move. Damen wrapped an arm around Laurent’s waist. Then he lifted him so that he slid off of Damen’s cock. Laurent moved with him, clenching around Damen when he almost pulled him off entirely, and then letting gravity sink him back down again. Damen did it again, helping Laurent move up his cock, before sliding him back down. The fabric of Laurent’s garment scraped against the wall.

It was slow fucking, because it relied on Damen’s strength, and Damen knew how Laurent liked it best. Damen spread apart Laurent’s cheeks with his hand, feeling where he split him open. Damen was packed so tightly inside. Grabbing his arse, he rocked Laurent against him, urging Laurent to roll his hips forward. Damen’s hands were all over Laurent, and Laurent, completely vulnerable to him, was shuddering hard with pleasure.

“What about -” Damen tipped him back further, so that Laurent was being fucked at a deeper angle. “Laurent, do you like it this way?”

Laurent’s cheeks were flushed, eyes lowered, as if he was concentrating very hard on the feel of it all. He made another soft noise, this one unmistakably of assent. It was a hot sound, and pleasure pulsed through Damen.

And then Laurent rolled his hips, grinding against him, and Damen was groaning aloud. Laurent’s face was tight as if with distress as he screwed himself slowly on Damen, Damen’s hands helping him.

“Is it all right? Laurent, are you - ”

Laurent covered Damen’s mouth with a hand, as if his babbling was a distraction from work that deserved full concentration. Damen pressed an open kiss against his fingers.

“Just - ” said Laurent. The tremble was still discernible. “You do it.”

Desire flaring hard at the direction, Damen took hard grip of Laurent’s hips with his hands. This way Laurent could not move away, or control anything about the pace. Damen thrust hard up into him and Laurent’s breath hitched, a shocked sound. His hand came down from Damen’s mouth to wrap around his cock.

Burying his face into Laurent’s neck, Damen started to fuck him at his own pleasure. Held tightly in Damen’s arms, Laurent only tipped his head back against the wall and took it. His other hand had found its way back into Damen’s curls.

“You’re so lovely,” said Damen, “you feel so - ”

“Damen,” said Laurent. His name was a breathless sound, eyes fluttering shut as Damen thrust into him again. “Someone will hear you.”

There was a strange quality to his voice, as if he did not particularly mind the idea. Damen knew he was loud, made a dazed resolution to stop it, and then Laurent pulled hard on his hair when Damen fucked into him in a way that jolted Laurent’s body, and Damen was groaning again.

Damen’s body found a steady rhythm of fucking that both of them liked. Laurent was enveloped in Damen’s arms. If anybody wandered into the alleyway to discover the source of the noise, they would hardly be able to see anything of him past Damen. Pale legs, loose around Damen’s waist; a hand tight in Damen’s hair.

Laurent’s expression was flushed, tense in a way that signalled he was close. Damen wanted to see pleasure loosen his body, drawing out the next fuck as the familiar memory of it pulsed through him. And then, as if brought on by Damen’s desire, Laurent shuddered with release when Damen pushed back deep inside of him.

“ _Damen_ ,” said Laurent.

It was enough for Damen, who drove into Laurent four more times, and then spilled himself with a loud groan.

Damen slumped hard against Laurent, still holding him pressed up against the wall. He realised, as he slowly came back to himself, that Laurent could not lower his feet to the ground until he pulled out from him.

“I’m sorry,” said Damen, disengaging himself. Laurent let his legs slip down, and then Damen had to take hold of his waist as he stumbled almost onto the ground.

“Thank you,” said Laurent in a faint voice, a hand on Damen’s arm to steady himself.

Their manners were absurd; Damen had just chased Laurent halfway across the city and then fucked him against an alleyway wall.

Laurent’s eyes found Damen’s, and they were smiling helplessly at each other, almost laughing. Damen brushed a hand against Laurent’s flushed cheek, chest swelling with emotion.

“We have deviated far from today’s plans,” said Damen.

Nikandros had to be wondering where they were by now. Possibly he had launched an army wide search party for the lost kings of the new kingdom. He wondered who had taken his place in the match. Damen felt entirely content to stay where he was, gazing at Laurent.

Laurent said, “Isn’t this what you wanted?”

Damen looked at him, surprised.

Laurent looked a little shy. It was easy for Damen to tell, because Laurent only got more stiff when he was uncomfortable, and then purposefully relaxed himself, as if still needing to remind himself: this is okay.

Right now, Laurent looked like he believed it.

“What did I want?” said Damen. The warm feeling in his chest was spilling over, deepening his voice.

Laurent smiled, bringing his head down for a kiss.


End file.
